Weekend Together
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Her family wouldn’t stop nudging her when he hugged her hello on platform 9 and Three Quarters. What would they be like now he was sharing her room?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING INVENTED ALL CHARACTERS & SETTINGS YOU RECOGNISE  
Enjoy!!**

--

_It was her turn. She sighed as she realised the date, she'd crossed off the days on her calendar. Oliver Wood would be arriving in about twenty five minutes, three days before the rest of the team, bar Potter, who had to stay at home (strange boy, but nice just the same). It was her birthday as well. That's why she was dreading her Oliver turning up._

_Her family wouldn't stop nudging her when he hugged her hello on platform 9 and ¾. What would they be like now he was sharing her room?_

_**Weekend Together**_

-Katie-

I know, sharing my room. Ooh… the things we could do… I laugh to myself as I think about it. Oli couldn't do that. He'd be thinking of me in Quidditch robes. Chasing Fred or George on a broomstick. Because I am that. A chaser. A friend who occasionally bails him out of severe situations. A very good friend who, more often than not, would wake him up the morning after a match and tell him kindly that he hadn't done his homework. But I had. It always seemed to be three inches off, though. Although that was probably because I had a dodgy ruler. So he signed the bottom in really big letters. And it seemed to get him through.

Then, I was the only person who could drag him out of a funk as well. After… well, we called it PuffGate between the two teams; the loss against Hufflepuff that had stopped him eating, shaving (although he didn't really need to do it that often anyway), thinking, working, generally functioning and all that, I had been the only one who could bridge the gap. The Month after it was hell for me, and Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Fred & George knew they couldn't do anything about it.

Until I'd hit him. He'd just been so infuriatingly depressed and wasn't responding to me. So I slapped him. He had woken up from that with fresh resolve. And a fuming, blazing row where McGonagall had got involved. I'd been chucked off the team for a week, until Oliver had gone to their Head of House and physically got on his knees to get me back. Well, that's what Ange had told me, but she was a complete romantic. The conversation had gone, apparently as follows;

**McG: What on Earth are you doing in here, Wood? I've spoken to Katie; she won't be back for a while.**

**Wood: Oh, Professor, I thought I could talk to you about that. I need her.**

**McG: Your personal life can be fixed among yourselves, Mr. Wood, I'm sure. **

**Wood: I know, but I need her on the team, too (_I'm sure this was the bit that Ange made up)_**

**McG: Wood, you know I can't allow that. She physically attacked you, I can't allow things like that to go o-**

**Wood: Professor, please, I mean this sincerely, I- That is to say _We_ The team, need her back with us. We're not performing. Katie was our… _IS _our top player. Please professor (He got on his knees here) Give her a probationary chance, if she doesn't hit me again in a week, let her back on the team. _Please professor _(_And I expect this was embellished as well) I can't live without her. _**

**McG: _(Small smile)_ I suppose I could give her another chance.**

And I was back, on condition from Oliver that we never mentioned the incident, I cleaned everyone's goggles and boots for the next month's practises and our summer fortnight of practise was at my house this year. So, I had to do it. And believe me, in a house with two parents, three brothers, four extended family members, two more young women in Ange and Alicia, twins in Fred and George and my captain, this fortnight wasn't exactly going to be fun. Well, it was, but it was going to be cramped fun. Possibly the worst kind of fun. Unless you're having sex… oh god, I'm rambling. Dear God, stop me rambling, otherwise this will make you want to _DIE_.

Our rooms had been the worst thing ever. Working out somewhere to live for 15 people in a fortnight was quite a fantastic experience. It took me seven letters to work it out. _**Can you sleep in the same room as… or would you prefer…or what about … and this … or that arrangement? **_Oh, but the best one was the last letter, to Oliver. It was the most painful, and humiliating. I kept a photocopy as well, for humility, and because I'm a complete pillock and I'm totally shit at things like this.

_**Dear Oliver, **_

_**Would you mind terribly if we shared a room over the fortnight you stayed? It's just that there are fifteen people in the house that weekend, and I have a double room. I refuse to share with Fred or George, and have given them a twin; Ange and Lici have their own room as well, so it's just you and me. And I have space for two in my room. It means you'll have to share a bed with me, because we've literally got people staying over and sleeping on the floor and two in a tent. **_

_**I'm really sorry, and I promise I won't hit you. I've learnt my lesson…**_

_**Please reply soon, **_

_**I'm sorry again, **_

_**Love Always, Katie. Xx**_

I really should have crossed out the always, and I don't think I crossed out that second last bit out enough. I left my phone number though, so he could ring me if he needed to. _But_. But, she says proudly, he didn't mention it in the letter back, not that it was much of a letter, but still, he said this:

_**Kates, **_

_**It's no problem. Remember I snore. Don't pull anything Joking **_

_**Love Oliver.**_

Lovely. Really, really lovely. _Remember I snore._ How could I forget? Last summer, Fred and George's house. Tent sharing. Ange and Lici had a tent, Potter and Ron were sharing. Fred and George had their rooms. So I get stiffed with Oliver. He woke up halfway through the night and leaned over me for some water, semi-naked, woke me up, I screamed. It was funny, actually. Pathetic, but funny… not at the time, of course, but in hindsight.

Eloquent though. Typical man.

Three days ago, he phoned me as well. He wasn't shouting down the line, so I think he got one of his parents to help him, but still, he phoned me. Which I think is pretty good for a Scot from a magical family, not that Scots are thick, just that this is Oliver we're talking about.

"Katie, Oliver Wood for you." I stopped; dread filling every bone in my body. Then I recovered and picked up the phone.

"Oliver! Hey. What can I do for you?" subconsciously, I wondered if he realised I was being falsely cheerful.

"Is it OK, mum and Dad have booked the holiday three days before I'm due to come over to yours… and I have nowhere to go." He was pleading, I could tell.

"One minute, Oliver," I shout down the predicament to mum, who says it's fine, but can he get here himself? I relay the reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I can. Ummm… so you're sure it's OK?"

"Yes, Oliver, It's fine." I hate it when people panic like that, "I'll see you on Friday, then. Oh, and… um on Friday night, we're having a party for my birthday, so would you be lovely and bring something smart to wear? Not formal, but smart. Muggle if you want. I'll see you Friday, yeah?" I say it all very fast, trying to finish the conversation as fast as possible.

"Yeah," I go to hang up, but hear his voice on the other end of the line, "Kates," he adds slightly, "we'll still be sharing a bed, wont we?" There's a slight hint of hope there. _Strange boy._

"Yes, Oliver. You'll live,"

"I know." we hang up, and I collapse back onto my bed, then realise I need to clear it up. Thankfully, we live in a mainly magical area, and as a seventh year, I can pull these stunts now. I levitate most of the crap in my room into the attic, making sure my Quidditch kit and my diary are around.

The morning he's due to arrive, I lump some new covers on, change my bed, have a last clear up and sit down, music blaring from my stereo in the background.

Mum retrieves me at midday, thinking I've only just got up, but is surprised to find me in black jeans and a white T-Shirt. She hugs me happy birthday and my brothers sing it to me in a stupid chorus. I've got new school books from my dad, a new ton of muggle clothes from my mother, CDs and other junk, like pens and pencils and sketchbooks and everything from my dear brothers, and money, both muggle and magic from my extended family. Hermione has sent me a new book of beauty charms, because she's lovely, and Ange and Lici have sent me a singing card. They happily tell me inside that their real present will be with them. Cool. Fred and George have sent me some lovely stuff from their slowly developing range, and I put the perfume on immediately. It's sweet and slightly fruity, and I've read the label. Not stupid. Not me. It could so easily have been a love potion. I don't need love.

I have Oliver Wood.

No, oh, don't get me wrong, I do love him, and I wish he would sweep me off my feet like Cinderella, _but, _and I stress this; Oliver Wood wouldn't look twice at me, because I am a chaser. I am his chaser. And that's it. Simple. I am nothing more than a team-mate-slash-best-mate. And it breaks my heart. But. I did have Roger Davies for a month, which made my life a little better.

Then I saw him kissing Cho Chang and I had a bit of a fit, and Oli saw me at my worst, and hugged me, and held me, and said it was all going to be OK. And I realised as long as he was there, it would be, because I loved him, but even though he would never love me, I could love him and I would be happy.

There was a knock at my door.

"Katie, get the door."

"Robbie, Stuff it."

"Katie, go."

"Daniel, Naff off."

"Kates, it's me!" Oliver's voice breaks through the family argument, I bound to the door, throw it open and realise he's come prepared for my birthday. "Hi."

"Hi." We stand together for about a minute. "Oh, uh… Come in." I stand sideways and take his bag.

"I love your house." He says genuinely, "It's like, wow!" He's right, it's cool, but it's standard, y'know?

"Well, thanks, Oli, uhh… let me take your bags up to my room, I'll show you where you're sleeping, and I'll get you a drink, yeah?"

"Yeah, um OK." He's as awkward as I am. I show him around and then get him a coke, he sits down and meets my mother, who gives me _the look _and then my brothers, who nudge and loudly mutter "When's the wedding?" and I look at Oliver sideways, and we blush at each other. Wolf whistles. Great. I hate my family.

"Oh, Oliver, um…" My mother pauses and looks away, out the window, "You know the field where you'll be playing, right?" Thank you, a distraction, he shakes his head dumbly, "Katie will show you." Bugger.

"Come on, Oli." I walk out into our five-acre field and sort of show him with a wide gesture. "Well, this is it." we smile at each other, "it's a field. It's green, has grass and weeds… That's about it."

We sit down and chat about our summers anyway, enjoying the sun on our faces, the gentle breeze. Mum shouts for us at about three, and we grudgingly return to the house.

"You'll be needing to get changed for your party. I'm going to start fixing up the field now."

"OK, mum." I motion for Oliver to follow me and we walk up to my room in dreading silence. Me especially. Oliver was ill for the Yule Ball. He missed me in my dress. He's never seen me out of trousers.

I pull my shirt off without thinking, Oliver and I were facing away from each other, and then I pull the summer dress over my head. It rests around my knees and I hear a low whistle as I pull the heels on and the necklace.

"Kates… I never knew you cleaned up so good." Oliver mutters, as I turn to face him. "You look like a dream."

"Thanks," I say awkwardly. He's wearing a Black silk shirt; open at the neck, and proper trousers. "You look gritty pud… I mean, pretty good too." I blush. He takes my hand and we stand together, looking at each other in the mirror.

We make a good couple.

"You look hot." He says into the silence of the room. "In a good way," He adds hurriedly.

"Thanks…"

"We'd make a good couple."

"Wow, you think so?" He's reading my mind. Dear God. He's reading my _mind._

"Kates, do you think we could talk?" I look up at him in the mirror. We're standing into each other, as if we're already together. "I wanted to say that I-"

"Guys?" Mum, damn her, interrupts and tells us it's time to come downstairs. Damn. That was quality Oliver time I was enjoying there. Damn.

--

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed!?  
This is just the start of the madness...**

**Please R&R**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: PEOPLE, PLACES and THINGS you recognise aren't mine. JK Rowling invented them!**

**This is the next part... **

**Really hope you enjoy it )**

**--**

-Oliver-

White. Red. Gold. I'm surrounded by them, streamers and sashes on the chairs and tables. The field looks amazing. Katie's mum must have just done all of this on her own, because I've never seen anything so amazing in my life.

Katie looks around and smiles and runs to her mum and hugs her. She's overjoyed, and I'm glad I get to see her like this. She has a damn good body, and I'm surprised I've never noticed before. I always try to look in her face, because if I look in her eyes I'm not tempted to look away. I've decided I want to marry her, someday. Simply because I love her with all my heart. It started midway through PuffGate, where I was having this right depressed month, and the only person I saw to talk to was Katie.

Then she slapped me, and I realised what a prize prick I'd been. She deserved someone better. Then Davies dumped her, and I went and had a… a word with him, let's say. He spent two weeks in the hospital wing, and Katie wouldn't say it was me who had done it, even though she knew because my knuckles had split and my lip was bleeding. She made me sit in my dorm room and she did some spells on me. I looked like new when she was done with me, and Roger forgot who he was for some time, so all he could really remember was that he had a problem coming down the stairs.

But, still, she looks beautiful today. Her hair is like normal, a complete mess, but with the slightly tanned skin and the orange dress to set her off, it makes her look amazing. I want to kiss her, but her family start arriving and giving me strange looks, so she introduces me to everyone. There's an Aunt Emilie and Uncle Edward, with two cousin Ryan's and a Karrin. Half a minute later, another Aunt called Rachel, and one called Harriet; a female cousin called Charlotte, and one called Isabella. Then finally, a Rowan; a Sabi and a Kudzai, both from Durban, they had been her childhood friends before she moved to England; and her father, who turns out to be a very nice man.

We eat the best spread I've had in a long time. Her mum has made chicken, turkey, pork, veggie, Rice, chips, fruit, everything. Then her cake comes, and she grabs me, who had been having a very interesting conversation with Sabi and Kudzai, who had been telling me about a very drunk, slightly naked, and interesting incident in South Africa last year when, as you could probably tell, Katie got drunk and started stripping. Apparently, it was quite a sight.

Anyway, she grabs my arm, and pulls me up to watch her blow out the candles. Her mum takes one of the magic pictures I hate because the _you_ in the picture acts out what the real you is thinking. And I'm thinking to her "Kiss me and the world will be right" but anyway. I smile, laugh, and do everything you're expected to do at a party.

Then we dance. Actually dance. Properly. I can feel the swish of the lovely dress she's wearing against my trousers. She's got her arms tight around me, clinging on tight as we sway left and right. The song ends, but I don't want to let go, my arms are locked around her waist, she's standing a little way between my legs. Perfect moment.

"Oliver," She whispers my name, "Let me go, please," I look down at her, confused. "I want to get a drink. You want one?"

"Oh, OK, yeah." Then she pulls away, and I watch her return with two bottles of Apple and Mango, "Thanks." She looks down at her feet, then up at me. I can't help but mention something I've just realised. "Uhh… Kates," I say… "Why's your dress disappeared?"

-Katie-

He says it; I look down and almost have a heart attack. My knickers are there, orange, black, and solid, my wand holster on my thigh that Mad-Eye Moody bought all the new female members of the Order is still there… but my bra is disappearing, and oh, SHIT! Where's my dress gone?"

With lightning reactions, Oliver yanks his shirt off and throws it around my shoulders, leaving him in his white t-shirt. I draw my wand and spin around to curse whoever is doing it to me. The shirt disappears within seconds and I hear my brothers laugh.

"Simon!!" I yell, knowing it couldn't be anyone but him. "I…" I look up at Oliver and attempt to cover my body. I fail somewhat spectacularly, and manage to stumble into the table with all the glasses on it. They fall to the floor and shatter loudly, everyone turns to see. Embarrassment seeps into my colour, I turn pink, start to cry and twist away from Oliver, running away, up to my room.

I change into a T-shirt and Jeans, and throw myself onto my bed, sobbing. Humiliated.

Never before have I felt _so _humiliated. So _stupid. _I actually want to die.

About twenty minutes later, I hear the door open and somebody comes to sit beside me. I know they do because I feel my mattress dip slightly and I lean slightly towards them. They rest their hand on my shoulder and squeeze it kindly, I turn my face away, unable to bear looking at them.

"Go away," I say through my sobs. My voice is small, weak, and unusual.

"Can't." Oliver murmurs, "Won't leave my best friend when she's down. What kind of person would that make me?" He sighs and squeezes my shoulder again.

"Oli-Oliver," I say in a low voice, "Please."

"You're wearing my T-Shirt," He says, in an attempt at trying to take my mind off my public humiliation, and change the subject. I roll over, onto my back and look at him, my chest rising and falling jerkily with unbidden sobs.

"Sorry." I pull it off and hand it to him, lying back down in my bra. He looks like he wants to tell me to put it back on, but isn't quite sure about doing so, "Sorry about the other one too. It's over there," I point, "On top of your stuff."

"Doesn't matter," He says. My god, he's sweet when he wants to be. He rubs his hand down my upper arm, "You alright?"

"Humiliated myself. You know me, I'll cope."

"Spoke to your brother. Your mum was having a right go at him when I went to talk to him the first time." He stops and smiles, that special smile he reserves for me, his chaser-cum-best-friend, "She's scary, she is."

"Oi." For a minute, I'm defensive, then I realise he's smiling.

"You're thick sometimes, Kates." he grins, "Adorable, but dim. Oh so dim."

I punch him on the arm. He punches me back. I shove him across the duvet, he shoves me back. He pulls me into his arms, I let him. He holds me. I find my arms cross behind him to hold him too.

"I'm sorry," He murmurs into my ear, as though we've just had a blazing row.

"It's OK," I reply, not knowing exactly why he's apologising when he's done nothing but be a gentleman.

"Come back downstairs," He pleads, "Don't waste your 17th birthday."

--

**A/N: So... there's more to come, of course!**

**Aww!! Oliver being sweet... **

**Hope you Enjoyed! **

**Please R&R – I love to know what you think!!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: PEOPLE, PLACES and THINGS you recognise aren't mine. JK Rowling invented them!**

**Really hope you enjoy it )**

**Please keep reviewing – I'm lonely here... )**

**--**

-Oliver-

I manage, well done me, to put a charm on the dress surreptitiously, so her brothers will get a nasty surprise if they try anything stupid again.

She smiles at me broadly as we walk down the field together, then turns to me and silently holds out her hand. I take it and she lets me lock our fingers together, we look at each other, blush and turn away.

She has really small hands. Really delicate, slim fingers, soft, kissable- no. No, I can't kiss her. She'd murder me. Especially after the whole incident with Roger Davies. But they're still kissable. I would die for a kiss from my Kates. I probably will one day, but you know… uh… where was I - oh, yeah. They're nothing like I thought they'd be. She's Safe-hands-wouldn't-miss-a-catch-or-a-shot Katie Bell.

My Kates looks at me, adjusts her dress with one hand and leans against me as we sit down together.

"Kates," I start without thinking, "You know the policy about dating team members-"

-Katie-

"What about it?" I say, my voice light but my heart heavy with thoughts of Oliver kissing Lici, "You're not going to ask Potter to Hogsmeade, are you?"

"No," He laughs loudly, "I was just thinking about thinking about changing the policy," He clears his throat and intones it straight from the rule book, "You can date or fraternise with a team member with captain's permission…" Stupid boy.

"I think it's good as it is, honestly, Oli," I smile at him and he kindly ruffles my hair. "Oli, we've discussed this. Don't."

Then mum takes a picture of him looking down at me and me looking up at him. She shows us the still as it starts to develop into something more, something moving. I stare as the Oliver in the picture leans down and kisses the Katie.

_I have half an effing heart attack._

"Told you we made a good couple," Oli says into my ear. I elbow him, then look at him and notice his face is contorted with distraught confusion, desperation, and… is that… is that admiration? Or maybe something stronger?

All of a sudden, I can't move, or breathe, until he pulls me to my feet hurriedly, and we dance again. I must tell Ange and Licia. He can _**actually **_dance. And I mean… that's what gets me, actual dancing, not epileptic hoeing or retarded robots. Proper dancing, and suddenly, I'm attracted to him even more.

--

I'm in the shower. It's cool and refreshing against the burning that's been in my body for the past hour, since Oliver Wood announced to me that he thought we'd make a good couple.

I lean against the cool tiles, and then decide I've taken enough time; I'm going to get out of the shower, dry my hair and then get into bed with Oliver Wood. _Wow. I never thought I would say that. _

I wrap a towel around myself, and then sit on my side of the bed and start to dry my hair with the heavy hairdryer. It's a muggle one, and I love it's clunkiness, but it's a little inconvenient. Then Oliver puts his book down and prises the thing from my grip, expertly handles it and starts doing it for me.

-Oliver-

Before I can stop myself, I lean forwards, lift her hair out of the way and kiss the damp skin on her neck.

"Oli?! Oliver what're you-" She turns to me, to argue, to yell, but I kiss her on the lips and move my arms around her, one hand at the base of her neck, the other around the soft curve of her waist.

"Kates…" The word slides from my throat before I can stifle it.

"Oli…" She whimpers back, mewling into me, "You're amazing…" Her lips graze mine again and I slide under as an addict. Officially. I need Katie Rehab already. After just one taste.

I twist away from her as she rises and pulls her pyjamas on, then sits back down and looks at me.

"Oliver… Oli, we should probably talk about this."

"Probably," I murmur, and she lets me kiss her again, "But that doesn't mean we have to."

"No," She agrees, "But we should." She pulls away from me, climbs under the duvet and motions for me to join her. This would be the moment, I tell myself, to let her know how I feel.

Suddenly, I'm feeling a little less eloquent than usual.

"Uh… Uh, Kates," I start, why not talk then? "Kates, I don't exactly know what you mean by talking, but I suppose it's something like this… I fell for you midway through PuffGate. When you were sort of… showing me the non-competitive, really caring and kind and lovely and forgiving side of you." Her face is suddenly distraught.

"Oh… and then I hit you…" She leans forward and kisses my cheek, "I'm really sorry, Oliver, I didn't mean…"

"It's OK… that sort of made me realise that I was being a prize... that you would never love me like I love you because you saw me as a complete idi-" And she kisses me again. "Kates?"

"You're stupid," She giggles, wow; this is a new side to her. She wasn't like this with Davies. I like it. It's cute, "I did love you, and I still do. I hit you because you were making it so bloody hard for me to help you." This, I assume, is no longer a talk, as such, more a confessional.

"Oh." I lean forward and then roll onto my back indecisively. "So we've both been a bit thick." She makes a noise of assent, "We've not noticed that the other has been in love with them for about three years. Good, aren't we?"

"Haha, yeah, what a pair." She half laughs and smiles, curling up against me. "Do you think Ange and Lici, Fred and George have noticed?"

"Probably. Will they notice now?"

"Definitely." She rubs her arm and I notice the soft curve of her chest again. I need to kiss her hands, I think suddenly, and put my arms around her, then pull her palm up to my lips and do it. I just had to. They were so… soft. And, as a Katie addict, I could hardly stop myself.

Aaarrrggghhh… she's gorgeous.

-Katie-

Stuff this. I want to marry him now. I want to follow him to Puddlemere united and marry him there as well, and everywhere.

He runs his lips across my palm, then he kisses me on the neck again and I just want to die and remember that as my last memory.

"We should really get some sleep," I say, "Training tomorrow morning." Smiling, he nods and the glint returns to his eye.

"I forgot. Your birthday present…" he rockets up in his PJ's and dives into his bag. I'd found it earlier, when I went with him to put his broom away. It was quite a bit package; actually, I was quite surprised, because Oliver Wood doesn't usually do birthdays. Still, it's my 17th, I would like to feel special, and from the way he's treated me in the past twenty minutes, I'm looking forward to this a lot.

He pulls the box from his bag and places it in front of me on the bed.

"Potter gave me the idea." I look up at him, confused, "They're cool. I promise."

"What is it?" I say without opening the box.

"Two things. Open it to see though." Duh. Stupid girl.

I pull the box open and stare at the mirrors. I've read about these. Communication mirrors, handheld, but you say the other person's name into them… and then you can talk.

"These must have cost a fortune."

"Why else do you think I haven't bought you anything for the past five years?" I look up at him and want to kiss the life out of him. He has bought me things. Lots of things. Happiness, pain, elation, love, desire, ambition, a Quidditch Cup, good grades… "You can give the other one to someone you never want to lose…" He says, "I don't care who." If that was an attempt at indifference, it isn't working. For once, he desperately wants a mirror.

"Here." I hold it out to him straight away, "I want you to have the other one. To be the other half of me." He runs a hand through his hair and takes it from me, looking in it for a second.

"Wow… I… never…" He stutters. "Kates… you don't have to."

"I want to." He sits back down and puts it on the bedside table, then touches it and smiles. "You're not like any other man I've met." I say all of a sudden, "You're cool and lovely, and…" He kisses me again and I fall back to the bed happily.

"Why don't we go to bed?" He says with all the restraint he can muster. I nod, and roll onto my side. "Goodnight, Kates." He kisses my nose.

"Goodnight Oliver." I extinguish my light with a wave of my wand, and we're plunged into darkness.

--

I wake up with an arm around my waist. Oliver's hips are pressed against mine, and he's holding me tightly, almost not breathing himself.

I rub my eyes and lean out of his grip.

"Oliver…" I touch his shoulder. He slowly wakes up, frowns, then smiles and kisses me.

"Morning, Kates. Is it gone five?"

"About quarter past. You wanna get up?"

"Not really. But still." His drive increases as soon as he lets go of me. His eyes light up maniacally and he touches my shoulder as we grab our brooms and my old quaffle for some catching practise. "Ready?" He shouts over and throws the Quaffle away from me, horizontally across the pitch. I dive for it on my brand new CleanSweep 17. Almost as good as the firebolt, apparently. It's about ten miles an hour slower than the firebolt, but it was three hundred galleons cheaper and it has a more feminine style. So I like it.

With my gloves on, and my amazing new broom, I dive, weave, throw, catch, and score for an hour, then Oliver whistles to me and we swoop down onto the grass comfortably. He disembarks from his broom about a foot from the ground and holds his arm out to give me a hand. He's always done that with me. I think it was because in our first flying lesson I managed to fall twelve feet and fracture my ankle.

He's always been protective of me though, like my big brother, and now, my boyfriend.

"Alright, Kates?" He says as I sit down and reach for his hand in the grass.

"Yeah. I want breakfast though." A pause and he leans over me, placing his hands either side of my hips. He kisses me softly and I'm sure I start to levitate.

When we finally parted, I could barely breathe. There was an insane urge to giggle rising up inside me, but I try and fight it.

"Katie…" he groaned, "I really want-" I raise an eyebrow. He raises one back. I giggle and he pulls me onto his lap, just holding me for that sweet age where nobody disturbs us.

"Katie!! Oliver!! Breakfast!" Simon's voice hollers out to us from the house. I reluctantly stand up and pull Oliver with me; he obediently follows, summoning our brooms to follow us. Then he grabs me around the waist and carries me, for no apparent reason, married couple style, into the house.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **

**It went a little crazy near the end, but it's mentally fun )**

**It's also not finished, so do look out for updates**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R&R**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I doubt you think I created these characters, but if you assumed I did... I actually didn't. They're someone else's. JK Rowling's to be exact.**

**Hope you Enjoy!! **

**Please be kind and Review!! - I like those Alert Emails**

--

-Oliver-

"Is your mum a chef?" I ask, my mouth full of scrambled eggs and bacon. My Kates - wow, it's finally nice to say that out loud, My Kates. All mine. Well, my Kates looks up at me and shakes her head, nonplussed at why I would be saying it.

"No, no, she's a party designer. That's why my birthday looked so good last night." I nod and smile, it's all coming together, "She's just a really good cook. And a great person." She looks up at her mother hopefully, and she grins and spoons another spoonful of eggs and another rasher of bacon onto her daughter's plate.

"Compliments get you everywhere in this family," Her mother grins at me and I look away, slightly confused and embarrassed. They've always gotten me places with Kates as well. She looks up at me when I look at her and licks her lips saucily. I blush and smile embarrassedly at her and she looks away from me, a wide grin on her face.

"Silly boy," she smiles as her mum leaves the kitchen, "_Muffliato,_" When I'm not looking, I hear her cast it so her mother doesn't hear us talking.

"Thanks." She punches my arm lightly, and I pull her onto my lap as we eat the remains of our breakfast together. "I love you," I have to murmur.

"Good." I hear her whisper, she giggles and takes her hand in mine to place it tightly around her waist.. "Do you want to go into town today," She waves her wand and murmurs _finite, _her mother comes in smiling, "Seeing as no-one is around?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess so; I suppose it could be an idea." I look into her eyes and she smiles again, "Or we could go to Diagon Alley." I grin again, "I could apparate you…"

"Only for a couple of hours, mum," She says with the pleading, mesmerising tone in her voice, "Not all day…"

"OK." Her mother concedes and I pull Katie up from her seat and we grab a bag and some money, then stand in the field and I twist, thinking _Diagon Alley _with all my might. Seconds later, and a brand new memory of Kates compressed against my chest, I smell the familiar smell of the Black Cauldron and see Tom standing there looking gormless as usual.

"Alright, Oliver?" Katie says as I wander with her out into the back, tap the third brick along and the fourth up and we watch the archway form. "You look a little…"

"What?" I say when she trails off and looks into the shop window of Madame Malkin's, staring at the beautiful blue dress standing on the model in the window. I make a mental note. That will be her next gift. Hogwarts leaving do. That's an excuse.

"You look a little confused."

"Oh." I frown.

"See, you're doing it again." She looks up at me, "You don't want to be here with me, do you?" I furrow my forehead and stare at her, confused for real, "You're scared people will see you with me?!"

"No." I say, no, "Definitely not." She looks at me in the face, and I know she's trying to read me, or at least stare me out.

"Well, then, OK." She nods and smiles at me, apparently satisfied, and leads me by the hand down to the Quidditch Shop I've always loved. We duck in and I'm caught by the scent of broom polish and wood, and I'm in my element. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to the Keeper's section, tells me to select a pair of gloves, and she'll buy them for me.

"No, Kates, I can't let you. They're too expensive." I look at her, her face is set.

"And yours are falling apart, aren't they?" She says softly. I have to nod. "It'll cost more to repair them, you know."

"I guess. But I can't let you pay for them." She smiles and looks at the gloves again.

"Right then. Select your pair. I'll pay ¾ of it, and you can pay the rest, OK?" I nod, satisfied, because I'll pay for half of them before she can get the galleons out. I pick up a new pair of my old gloves and go to the counter.

"Eight Galleons, Twelve sickles and four knuts." The cashier mutters, totally uninterested. Katie pays for it all before I can stop her. So I tell her I'll buy her a drink in the next café or pub we see. She smiles widely, rocks up on her tiptoes, and kisses me softly. We walk from the dark shop and, hand in hand, wander up into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and sit together, Kates with a vanilla and chocolate combination, me with mango and strawberry sorbet.

-Katie-

Oliver pays for my ice cream and I smile and am generally happy until Lee Jordan walks in. Oliver doesn't notice him until he walks past, and looks at him.

"You can talk to him if you want, Oli," I say, and Lee turns at my voice.

"Kates!" He yelps, "Oliver…"

"Good holiday, Lee?" He nods his head and stretches out as I slide across the bench seat to let him sit down.

"Not too bad, not too bad. Not seen the twins though." He frowns at me, "You guys see them this week, don't you? Tell them they owe me a new set of robes." A pause, "And some galleons. A _lot _of galleons."

"Yessir!" I bark like a soldier, "Anything more I can do sir?" He grins and nods.

"Yes maam. You can ex-plain why you have-not in-tro-duced me to your boy-friend yet!" He barks back, pronouncing every syllable. I can't believe he's picked up on the fact me and Oliver are together so quickly.

"Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan."

Oliver is sitting there, grinning like a lunatic.

"So…" Lee pauses and looks at Oliver, "How did you get him to be a ma-" Oliver pulls a face at him.

"I made the mistake of telling him we would be sharing a room when the team comes over. And he turned up three days ear-" I pause and turn to look at Oliver, who is smiling back at me as though I'm a completely stupid, slow, useless pillock. "You set me up!?" I shout. "Oh my god! Oliver Wood, I hate you."

"No you don't." I stop and smile as he says it. "No, of course you don't. You love me, you said so this morning."

"Is that _true_?" Lee asks incredulously, "Is Kates Bell in _love_?" I blush as he teases me. "Oh, she is. She is as well." I punch him on the arm. "_OW!_" He yelps at me.

"Well." I grin, "So what if I am. At least this time we won't be beating anyone up, will we Oli?" he blushes at the mention of the Davies incident, but then smiles and squeezes my thigh under the table.

"No, I promise." he grins faithfully and leans towards me to offer a gentle kiss. Lee groans jokily and I hear the mutter of 'ugh, PDA's people' and I have to laugh into Oliver's mouth, which makes him laugh, and I pull back and Lee laughs.

--

**A/N: Evil ending to the chapter. I didn't like it. Then again, I hate most of the stuff I write as endings... **

**Hope you Enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R**

**I'll update ASAP... **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I doubt you think I created these characters, but if you assumed I did... I actually didn't. They're someone else's. JK Rowling's to be exact.**

**Hope you Enjoy!! **

**Please be kind and Review!! - I like those Alert Emails**

-------------------------------------

--Katie--

When I'm sitting on my bed at 11 o'clock that night, I look at Oliver, who is half asleep, reading Quidditch through the ages (again) beside me, and smile.

"You're grinning like a loon." He says simply as he looks up at me and closes the book, "What is it?"

"You're gorgeous." I murmur, he kisses me. "Very gorgeous." He smiles and looks at me.

"If I kiss you again, will there be another very?" He says, then touches his lips to mine again.

"You're very, very gorgeous." I murmur and he laughs.

"There's a but here, isn't there?"

"There's always a 'but', Oliver." I smile, but all of a sudden, he's terrified. "You're gorgeous, _but_, you set me up."

"I know." He swallowed awkwardly. "I'm really sorry."

"Who gave you the idea?" he raises an eyebrow, suddenly concerned, "I want to send them a present."

"Fred and George." a small pause. "apparently they… 'have known for a long time, and quite frankly are bored of watching a will they wont they relationship which is clearly going to end as a they will story and they've just had enough of it.'"

"Oh." I half smile after a long pause where I have to work out the last sentence. "Alright." another small, hesitant silence. "It was a good plan, really."

"I guess it was." he grins again and laughs. "Maybe we should be asleep by now?" I hear him say as I close my eyes, letting him kiss my cheek.

"Probably." I say into his ear as I climb under the duvet and hug him goodnight. "You know tomorrow they come over and ruin our fun, don't you?" A small pause.

"Who?" He's completely forgotten the team are coming over.

"Team." I say, closing my eyes. "Goodnight, Oliver." He kisses my cheek and pulls the cover over himself too, yawning.

"Goodnight, Kat." There's silence for a moment, my eyes blink closed and I lose myself in dreams.

---

When I wake up next morning, I yawn and stretch out under my covers. Oliver's arm is resting around my waist, loosely holding onto me, he clutches me tighter as he yells out in his sleep, murmuring some 'no's and a 'come back, don't leave me…' in his panicked, nightmare-fraught state.

"Oliver?" I lean close and gently press my lips to his. He opens his eyes immediately, then closes them tight as he falls into the kiss.

"Morning Katie," He blushes, "Did I wake you?"

"You were having a nightmare." A small pause, "I figured I should wake you," A small smile graces his face and he pulls me in for another kiss. "Hey! It's a bit early for that, isn't it?" he grins and I run my hand down his upper arm. "Want to tell me what's wrong? What the dream was about?"

"You left." A short gap where I stare at him, "I was with you, in a room… then you went out the door without saying goodbye and I couldn't get out to be with you." he blinks at me and I have to hug him. I feel him smiling bitterly into my neck, laughing at himself.

"Hey… c'mon Oliver." I kiss his cheek, running my hand up and down his arm gently. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere… except maybe the bathroom." I wink cheekily, he kisses me and releases me, I rise and cross the corridor, washing my face and staring into the mirror, realising my life is at an all time high.

As I rest my head in my hands, cold water dripping from my nose, I hear the door creak open.

"Katie?" I turn, seeing my mother in her dressing gown, "You're up late…"

"It's what, seven?" I ask as she goes to the cupboard and pulls out her moisturiser.

"Nine."

"_What?!_" I jump up and run to shake Oliver and get him up. "_Wake_ _up_, you _lazy_ fucker. Come on…"

"Hey…" He rubs his eyes, clearly having fallen asleep and woken back up, "turning the tables or what?" He groans and stretches again.

"Sorry, but we're really, really late."

"Late? What? Is it not…"

"It's about nine. Get up, come on. I want to make the best of my Saturday morning before they turn-"

"Katie…Kat!" Simon barges in. "Oi oi! Get in there girl!" he lets out a high giggle and looks at me, "You need to go and say goodbye to Sabi and Koo before they go."

"OK. Won't be five minutes." He grins and leaves, wolf-whistling as I slam the door behind him. "He's such a fuc-_git_." I groan as I pull a top and jeans on. "You getting up?"

He's snoring again. Aarrgghh. Bloody Oliver Wood.

"Get UP!!" I shriek as I bend close to his ear. He rises slowly and meets me downstairs just as Sab and Koo are leaving. They step into the fire and murmur their Durban address, then I go to eat as much breakfast as I can before the Twins arrive and I'm stuck with the little remarks- "You eat like a Hippogriff," or "Even Malfoy's goons couldn't eat that much."

They truly are Git-Wizards.

Point proven as, at quarter past one in the afternoon, they turn up, hammering on the door, laughing and jostling to get in.

"Happy-belated-birthday, KitKat." They laugh as I let them through into the back garden. "Did you have a good…"

"Yeah," I smile at them, turning to look at Oliver, who has just appeared in the doorway, his breakfast finished, still yawning. "Very, very good." Oliver steps behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck very softly and gently. I turn my head to kiss him on the lips and I hear the twins make gagging noises. "Oh," I pause as I pull away, "Fuck off."

"Wish we could."

"Where are we staying? I want to put my stuff away and puke."

"Oh, shut up." The Scots brogue silences them immediately. They look at Oliver meekly and blush red. "Just because you gave me the courage to ask Katie out, doesn't mean you can turn the tap on and off whenever you want."

"Yes sir!" they stutter, embarrassed, and salute sarcastically. "Well, KitKat, where are we headed?"

"Upstairs, third door on your right." I grip Oliver's wrist and drag him up the stairs, the twins follow us uncertainly. "Guys, come on."

"Are you sure you want us to-" I poke my head over the landing and look at them severely. "We're coming." They run up the stairs after us, managing somehow to knock both Simon and Robbie to the floor, as I show them the room Sabi and Kudzai have spent the last three days in, they rejoice at finally having, "A room larger than a matchbox!" They jump forward and mob me, and I, in turn, am knocked to the floor, giggling loudly and childishly.

The team are coming together.

I grin as the twins and Oliver, clearly telling the story, converse in low whispers as I lead them down to our field.

"Well, it's a field, and it's grassy and big." Fred takes the words from my mouth. "I suppose we can use it, can't we George?" They nod and, as I tap the box of balls with my wand, we tear into the sky and start our own game. Oliver and George versus Fred and I, and we batter them easily.

Within an hour, Angelina and Alicia are laughing with us, our whole team is running drills and generally mucking around on the pitch as we 'train' to the best of our ability.

I throw myself to the grass when it gets to half past one.

"I'm going nowhere today." I yawn tiredly. I feel Fred or George poking me in the stomach and open my eyes to see them grinning.

"What about lunch, KitKat?" They guffaw loudly and hold out their hands for me to take. Lifting me to my feet, they nearly throw me into Oliver's arms, he catches me and our lips are pressed together.

Angelina screams, Alicia bursts into tears.

"You're together!" She shrieks.

"Katie!! You and Oliver… you are… you're… Awwwww!" Angelina screams. "Happy Birthday!" She almost yells.

"Thank you… I think…" I giggle and Oliver looks around, seemingly satisfied.

-Oliver-

The weeks pass faster now there's the six of us to mess around and have fun together. Katie and I seem happier than ever, and because I've got her, the team seem to feel more relaxed. Our speed and precision seem to have improved because of it.

Three weeks later, in school uniform and waiting for the Hogwarts Express, I stand holding Katie's hand. She's looking at me, her eyes bright and her other arm around me.

"You want a kiss, don't you?" I smile widely and lean down to press my lips to hers. I hear wolf whistles from halfway down the platform, pulling away reluctantly, I look up to see the team cheering and laughing, and Katie joins their laughter.

I look down at her and smile, then run with her down the platform to the team.

"The team together like this…" Angelina announces as we grab a compartment on the train, "I knew it would happen," She leans over and kisses Fred Weasley, her new boyfriend now that I've relaxed the rules, on the cheek, then laughs loudly and smiles. "All because of one weekend…" She looks at Alicia for help, but instead, Katie finds her voice.

"Because of one weekend, Ange, I think we've changed the rest of our lives."

---

_**A/N: This will be the end for now. However I may continue this into their next year of school (Oliver's last) But I highly doubt this will happen. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… I'm not happy with the ending, but I think this is the best I can do for now. **_

_**It may well change**_

_**PLEASE , PLEASE R&R**_

_**You'll make my weekend**_

_**xxxxx**_


End file.
